A DISEASE!
by NiteStar19
Summary: BASED OFF OF THE EPISODE RELEASED TODAY (which is Ladybug). HAHA SUCKERS I GOT THIS IDEA FIRST. (written 5:11pm CDT) Update: In my rashness to publish this, I realized that I didn't tell you guys what it was about. So here it is: Lila gets her Karma.


**Miraculous Chat Noir and Ladybug does not belong to me. **

**BASED OFF OF THE EPISODE RELEASED TODAY (which is Ladybug). HAHA SUCKERS I GOT THIS IDEA FIRST. (written 5:11pm CDT)**

* * *

Adrien walked into the classroom. He did warn her. He tried his best. He gave her 2nd, 3rd, 4th, and even 5th chance. It's obvious. She's never going to learn. It's why he had to do this. He kind of felt bad for tricking Lila. For making her believe that she was off the hook. .

Lila was at her normal bench in the courtyard. Everyone was surrounding her. Marinette and Alya were sitting at the steps. Chloe and Sabrina were chatting near the brick wall. The rest were standing around Lila, eager to listen to her "adventures". Mr. Damocles was near Lila the doors nearest to the bench.

This will be perfect.

"Oh Lila!," He called out. Everyone looked up to see him waving.

"Hi, Adrien. Don't you think the photoshoot went well? I think it was marvelous. We should do it again, don't you think?" Lila asked batting her eyes.

"I'm not really sure, Lila. You see, I can't tell if it's you that's asking that, " he said, scratching the back of his neck.

He had heard from Marinette and Alya of what happened in the office after his little confrontation. It was an interesting excuse. There were a lot of fun ways to manipulate the situation.

"What do you mean Adrien?"

"Oh. You haven't told them yet. I'm sure you'll break the news somehow" he said, dramatically whispering in a way that everyone could hear.

"I'm not sure I quite understand" Lila hissed, while trying to look like she was smiling.

"It's okay, Lila. I know it's hard for you to break the news for them. So I'll do it for you" he said, nodding as if it was in assurance.

He met the questioning gazes of his classmates. He took a deep breath and spoke:

"Lila Rossi has a disease that can cause her to sometimes hallucinate or make up things that wasn't really there or never happened. She was nervous to say it in the beginning because she was afraid that people wouldn't be her friend. Sometimes, she can say stuff that are realistic, but in reality, have never happened. I'm sorry, guys. Sometimes it's the disease that speaks up instead of our friend, Lila. I guess we'll just have to second-guess everything she says. I'm not saying that she's _lying _per say. She just can't be trusted to tell the right thing. I'm sure we can all understand, right?"

He laughed inward at their stricken faces. He saw from the peripheral vision that Mr. Damocles had attached himself into the conversation.

Mylene spoke first.

"Is this true, Lila?," she asked quietly.

Lila, seeing absolutely no choice because at the risk of admitting that she lied to Mr. Damocles, nodded.

"It's true. You don't have to second guess me though. I'll use a safeword when the disease seems like it's taking over-"

"Yah. But how do we know if that's the disease or not? How do we know it's not the disease saying the safeword?" Ivan cut in.

"I-I-" Lila fumbled for her words.

"What if it's contagious? Are we already exposed to it?" Kim asked suddenly.

Everyone started backing away by a foot.

"NO. It's not contagious" Lila said trying to bring back everyone.

"Sure. But how do we know if that's the disease talking?" they all asked.

Adrien, on the sidelines, was practically gleaming from joy. This was going way better than he hoped for.

"Oh. Dear. Lila has a contagious disease?" Ms. Bustier spoke from the stairwell.

The students all turned towards her. Adrien was trying his best to hold back the snickers.

"We don't know, Caline. But I think it's best to try calling her mom just to make sure" Principal Damocles said, holding a handkerchief to his mouth.

"NO. Don't call my mom. It's not really that necessary" Lila said.

"I've already called her mom," Ms. Mendeliev spoke from the top floor ," She said she's on her way here"

Lila groaned. Adrien bet that Ms. Mendeliev had called Ms. Rossi minutes ago. Meaning that she'll be here in about-

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS LILA SAMNU ROSSI?!" Ms. Rossi sounded from the entrance of the courtyard.

"Mom. I can explain-" Lila started.

"NO. YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME. I JUST GOT A CALL THAT YOU HAVE A DISEASE?!" Ms. Rossi was fuming.

"I-"

"You DO NOT have a disease. This is just like 5th grade all over again. Getting a phone call from your teachers, saying that you "have a disease that makes you say stuff". I'm beginning to think that you have a mental problem. It has been 6 years. I thought you were done with this "lying to make yourself look cool" phase. Apparently, NOT. JUDGING HOW I GOT A PHONE CALL FROM YOUR TEACHER. AGAIN"

"Wait- lying?" Nathaneal asked.

Miss Rossi was able to finally stop ranting to turn around and address the children.

"Oh you poor children. You have been bamboozled by my insolent child"

"Huh?" was all Juleka could muster.

"She's messed with your minds. Given you what you really wanted to know. What you wanted to hear. She's done the same with me once. And it appears she has been doing it for the past 2 years or more"

And as Miss Rossi went on. Each and every single lie of Lila Rossi had been revealed. Lila Rossi was then E.X.P.E.L.L.E.D.

Adrien, after the entire morning, finally felt satisfied with the outcome of his devious plan. He turned around a corner in the hallway. Only to find Marinette standing there with her arms crossed.

"This was your plan, wasn't it?"

Adrien blanched. Expecting for the worst. He can't handle Marinette hating him, again.

"Thank You. I know that this wasn't exactly what you wanted. I don't know what drove you to do this. But, I know that some people were hurt by her lies. Thank You for helping" Marinette said.

Adrien smiled, a warm feeling floating into his body.

"Anything for you, purr-incess."

"What!"

* * *

**And now you will live forever in pain of whether or not they actually figured out their identities.**

**NiteOut**


End file.
